


Road to a Victory Lap

by nweeks3



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: In a non-canon re-telling of the second movie, the Bellas hope to win not just a fourth consecutive national title, but a world title as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you probably all saw this coming. My re-telling of the second movie is finally happening. This story also acts as a follow-up to my fifteenth story "The Intervention." Ergo, this story will not be part of my main timeline of stories.

One month before the new school year started

"Welcome back to Let's Talk-apella, the nations downloadable acapella podcast. I'm your host John Smith and with me today is current captain of the Barden Bellas, Beca Mitchell." He said introducing her. "Three time consecutive national champions, that's quite an accomplishment." He continued.

"Thank you, John. It's been one heck of a ride since the very beginning." Beca said.

"When you became a freshman at Barden, did you ever think you'd make it this far?" John asked.

"Well, to be totally honest, no. When I first became a Bella, I didn't even think we'd win our first national championship." Beca said.

"Well, you did. Ever since you became captain, you definitely found the formula for winning." John said.

"Well, I won't spill our secret formula. Imagine if other people were watching this, it'd be like handing them a victory on a silver platter." Beca said.

"How would it feel to graduate with a fourth consecutive national title?" John asked.

"Me and the rest of the Bellas are all hoping for it. Especially since this year would be our victory lap." Beca said.

"A victory lap in the making. Let's hope they pull it off." John said.

"And that's only the beginning; as reigning champions we also qualify to compete at Worlds this June." Beca said.

"Ah, yes, where every four years groups from around the globe compete for world domination." John said.

"Earning our victory lap would be a celebration, but winning Worlds on top of that would be the icing on the cake." Beca said.

"Well, let's hope it's some delicious icing, 'cause you just made me hungry for some cake. Beca, I wish you and rest of the Bellas good luck this year." John said.

"Thank you, John. We'll need it this year." Beca said shaking John's hand before leaving.

"Beca Mitchell, everybody. I'm John Smith and this has been Let's Talk-apella." He said.

* * *

On the first day of the new school year, all of the Bellas have arrived.

"What's up, awesome nerds?!" Beca said as the Bellas greeted and hugged each other.

"Senior year, we have arrived!" Stacie said.

"Alright, everyone. Let's take a moment to get situated in the Bella House and then we'll get set for the Activities Fair afterwards." Beca said as she unlocked the front door and they all went inside.

Once the Bellas got inside, they all sat down in the living room.

"I know what some of you are prepared to ask, but before I answer, did you all have a good summer?" Beca asked as most of the Bellas responded yes, but two responded no.

"Our summer was quite dull." Jessica said.

"We both took summer classes and as a result we didn't get much pool time these days." Ashley said bummed.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Beca said feeling sympathetic for the two. "But you did get some swimming in at some point didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but not as much as we were hoping." Jessica said bummed.

"There's always next year. Anyway, I had a rather good summer myself. You all know how Chloe & I meet once a week for lunch, well we still continue to do that. And we're going to keep our word on that as the school year goes on. And who knows; she even told me she'd come by the campus to say hello to you all." Beca said.

"That would be something. We miss having her around." Stacie said as the Bellas agreed.

"And she misses you all too, and I even met up with Aubrey a few times, she misses you all too." Beca said.

"So is it true what you said on that podcast that we get to go to Worlds next June?" Stacie asked.

"Yep. We're going to register later today after the Activities Fair. Speaking of which, let's take a moment to unpack and then we'll head on over there." Beca said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of the scenes in this chapter actually replace the Kennedy Center performance as well as the aftermath. However, the sets from both the Kennedy Center Performance & the Convention Performance from the actual movie will actually be used in this story. So be on the lookout for that as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've had plenty of time to figure out my plan for the remainder of this chapter so here goes: Since Chloe is not a student in this re-telling, the captains of the Bellas will be Beca & Stacie. And I will introduce a new character to fill Chloe's spot. But this new character will not have that many lines as the story goes on. Enjoy.

At the Activities Fair, the Bellas are all set up at a booth hoping for many new recruits to come by.

"I wonder how many people will get to audition this year." Beca said.

"Well, given the amount of national titles we've won, I have a feeling that getting people to audition shouldn't be too hard." Stacie said.

At that point a freshman named Kelly walks up to the booth..."Oh, my god; Do my eyes deceive me or am I talking to the Barden Bellas?" Kelly asked excited.

"Wow, you seem like someone interested in joining the Bellas." Beca said.

"You planning to audition?" Stacie asked.

"Absolutely! I hear about you Bellas a lot and I feel like being one of them could be a dream come true." Kelly said.

"Really? What's your name?" Beca asked.

"Kelly Beale." She said.

"Kelly Beale? Any relation to Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"Oh, yeah; she's my cousin. She talks about you and the Bellas all the time." Kelly said.

"I can definitely see that. She & I have met for lunch on a weekly basis. I should call her and let you know we've met you." Beca said.

"By all means, I'm hoping she'll visit me on campus soon." Kelly said.

"I don't doubt she would." Stacie said.

"Well, Kelly...I guess we'll see you at auditions." Beca said.

"I'll be there! See you then." Kelly said taking a flyer before heading off.

"It definitely sounds like Chloe's personality runs in the family." Stacie said.

"I'm not surprised. She'd definitely make a good Bella. But let's see who else comes along." Beca said.

At that point, another freshman named Emily walks up to the booth.

"Hi! Any interest in joining our acapella group?" Beca asked Emily.

"Yeah! My mom was a Bella and I came to Barden to follow in her footsteps." Emily said.

"Really?" Stacie asked.

"My mom, Katherine Junk was a Bella back in the early 80s." Emily said.

"And you plan to follow in her footsteps?" Beca asked.

"Yep! Looking forward to auditions." Emily said.

"We'll see you then." Stacie said as Emily grabs a flyer before heading off.

"Well, looks like we may have at least two potential Bellas." Beca said.

"Now we wait for auditions to come and see what happens." Stacie said.

At that point, Beca sees a text from Chloe that reads "You free for lunch tomorrow? I'll pick you up at the Bella House."

She responds by saying, "Yep! I'll see you at Noon tomorrow."

"Looks like Chloe & I are having our weekly lunch meet tomorrow." Beca said.

"How exciting! You should tell her that we met her cousin today." Stacie said.

"Oh, I will. She'll probably be thrilled to hear about it." Beca said.

* * *

The next day, Beca & Chloe were having lunch at a nearby diner.

"So, how's the recruiting going?" Chloe asked.

"Amazing! We have two great potential Bellas and one of them happens to be your cousin." Beca said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot Kelly applied to Barden." Chloe said.

"Well, until yesterday I didn't even know you had a cousin." Beca said.

"Yeah, well if I know her voice like I think I do, she'll definitely make a good addition to the Bellas." Chloe said.

"I got a good feeling about it too. Auditions are in a few days, so I'm looking forward to it." Beca said.

"Got an audition song in mind for the new recruits?" Chloe asked.

"Now that you mention it, I should probably think of one quickly." Beca said.

"If I know your taste in music like I think I do, you'll definitely figure out a good song." Chloe said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you I'd make sure Chloe had some sort of role. I can easily say that Beca & Chloe's weekly lunch meets will not be part of every chapter, maybe a few but we'll have to see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later, audition day has arrived.

"Alright, everyone. Let us begin this year's auditions. As per usual the reigning ICCA champions will pick this year's song." Tommy said.

"Alright, nerds. Let's go with...Call Me Maybe." Beca said as the auditions began.

In a montage we see all of the auditioning students singing said song.

"Okay, that is everybody. Thank you all for auditioning. As you know, if a group likes you they will contact you directly." Tommy said.

"Well, we heard a lot of great people today." Beca said.

"Yeah. It may hard to choose just two new Bellas." Stacie said.

"Well, if you want my opinion I think two girls really stood out today." Amy said.

"I agree." CR said.

"Well, looks like we've got our work cut out for us." Beca said.

* * *

The next day was initiation day as Beca & Stacie were preparing to grab the new Bellas.

"Alright, Stacie, you got the burlap sack ready?" Beca asked.

"Got it right here." Stacie said.

"Okay, you go grab Emily & I'll go grab Kelly." Beca said.

"Right. We'll meet back at the Bella House in 10 minutes." Stacie said.

Back at the Bella House, Beca & Stacie arrived with the two new Bellas.

"Alright, everyone. Let's welcome our newest Bellas, Kelly Beale & Emily Junk." Beca said as she & Stacie removed the burlap sacks.

"We shall begin by drinking from the ceremonial Bella chalice. Don't worry; it's nothing poisonous." Stacie said.

"Now if you'll place your scarves in your right hand. We shall recite the traditional Bella oath." Beca said as the two do so.

"I, sing your name." Stacie said.

"I, (they sang their names)" Kelly & Emily repeated.

"Promise to fufill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." Stacie said.

"Promise to fufill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." Kelly & Emily repeated.

"Welcome to the Bellas!" Beca said as the other Bellas welcome them as well.

* * *

Later that evening, the Bellas headed to aca-initiation night.

"Welcome to aca-iniation night." Beca said as the Bellas cheered.

After they arrived, all the Bellas scattered to make conversation.

"So, Flo, how's your family back in Guatemala?" Amy asked.

"Well, you know, it's hard being apart from them. But I actually had a really good summer with them." Flo said.

"That's good to hear." Amy said.

"The hard part about being so far away from my family is that I can't afford to visit them for Christmas." Flo said.

"I know how that feels." Amy said.

"Beca!" Jesse said as he walked over to her.

"Jesse!" Beca said as the two hugged.

"Can you believe it?! Our very last Hood Night." Jesse said.

"I know. It's never going to be like this again. But I've bonded with the Bellas enough over the years, they feel like a second family to me." Beca said.

"I don't doubt it. Benji's felt like a best friend to me ever since freshman year and we made a pact to always stay in touch." Jesse said.

"Same goes for me with all the other Bellas." Beca said. "Where is Benji by the way?" She asked.

"Oh, he's over there talking to one of the new Bellas." Jesse said as the two walked over to Emily & Benji.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Beca asked.

"I'm just getting to know Emily." Benji said.

"We can see that." Jesse said.

"It's only been one day and I definitely sense Benji & I becoming great friends." Emily said.

"Well, we hope that works out for both of you." Beca said as Kelly walked over to her.

"Hey, Beca." Kelly said.

"Oh, hey, Kelly. What's up?" Beca asked.

"It just feels like such an honor to be following in my cousin's footsteps." Kelly said.

"Yeah. She told me in one of our lunch meets that she actually forgot you applied here. But she knew you'd be a Bella from the beginning." Beca said.

"I don't doubt it. I'm looking forward to our first rehearsal soon, but in the meantime I should try to get to know the others." Kelly said.

"By all means." Beca said.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the Bellas meet for their very first rehearsal of the year.

"Alright, Bellas, time to kick off rehearsals. As you may or may not know, in addition to our usual collegiate competitions where we're vying for our fourth consecutive national title, we are registered for the World Championships this June in beautiful, sunny, Copenhagen!" Beca said.

"Do you know any of the groups we're up against yet?" Amy asked.

"Only two: First of all we have the Canadian group Pentatonix, and the six-time German ICCA champions, Das Sound Machine." Beca said.

"Looks like we've got some tough competition ahead of us." Emily said.

"You know it. And if my music mixes got us three championships, they will most certainly win us another and possibly a world title." Beca said.

Next we see a training montage similar to the ones from the first two movies.

After the montage..."Okay, that'll wrap it up for today. Don't forget to pick up your rehearsal and peformance schedules on the way out." Beca said as the Bellas were getting ready to leave.

"Hey, Beca. I had a question for you." Kelly said.

"What's up?" Beca asked.

"Would you mind if I tagged along with you next time you meet Chloe for lunch?" Kelly asked.

"I don't see why not. After all, I'm sure she'd love to spend time with you as well. Given the two of you are cousins." Beca said.

"Thank you so much. Just keep me in the loop and I am so there." Kelly said.

* * *

The next day Beca & Kelly met up with Chloe for lunch off-campus.

"Hey, Chloe." Beca said.

"Hey. Nice to see you again." Chloe said

"I hope you don't mind, but we have someone else joining us today." Beca said as she motioned to Kelly getting out of the car.

"Kelly!" Chloe yelled excited to see her cousin.

"Chloe!" Kelly yelled as the two hugged.

"How's my favorite cousin doing?" Chloe asked.

"Wonderful. We have much to discuss when we sit down." Kelly said.

"Well, come on, let's get a table." Beca said.

Inside the restaurant, the three sat down at a booth.

"So, I hear Bellas rehearsals have just started." Chloe said.

"Yep. The group's really off to a good start. I feel like we're a shoo-in for our victory lap." Beca said.

"Well, I hope that happens." Chloe said.

"Yeah. And since we're registered for Worlds, I'm planning on getting you & Aubrey plane tickets so you can come cheer us on in Copenhagen." Beca said.

"Well, I can't exactly speak for Aubrey, but I wouldn't miss it for the world." Chloe said excited.

"So, Kelly, how are you enjoying Barden?" She asked.

"I love it there! The Bellas are like the greatest friends I've ever had and then some." Kelly said.

"I'm really glad you think that. Not only that, but I'm really glad I got to see you today." Chloe said.

"Thank you. I'm hoping to get to see you more often." Kelly said.

"A toast to the greatest cousin and to one the greatest friends I've ever had." Chloe said.

"Cheers!" The three said clicking glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Beca's date with Jesse, and later on there'll be scenes from the actual movie with a few edits.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later at about 5pm, Jesse shows up to pick up Beca for a date they had planned that evening.

Jesse rang the doorbell and Stacie answered the door.

"Hey, Jesse." Stacie said.

"Hey, Stacie. Is Beca ready to go?" Jesse asked.

"Hang on a sec...Beca, Jesse's here!" Stacie said as Beca came downstairs.

"Hey, Jesse." Beca said.

"Hey, Beca. You ready to go?" Jesse asked.

"Yep. So where are we going today?" Beca said she & Jesse headed for his car.

"Nothing fancy, I thought we'd have a nice dinner at this restaurant downtown." Jesse said.

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way." Beca said as the two got in the car.

* * *

Later the two were at the restaurant eating their dinner. Jesse ordered chicken parm and Beca ordered a turkey club sandwich.

"So, remember years ago when I gave you that movie-cation?" Jesse asked.

"How could I not forget. It definitely made me want to watch more movies." Beca said.

"Really? Have you watched any of my favorites lately?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. Actually, Chloe & I had a Star Wars marathon last summer." Beca said.

"How was it?" Jesse asked.

"She started to get into the series about halfway through The Phantom Menace." Beca said.

"And as for you?" Jesse asked.

"I got into it about 15 minutes into the same movie." Beca said.

"Thank goodness you didn't say you waited til the original trilogy." Jesse said.

"Yeah. If we both hated the prequel trilogy, we wouldn't had made it as far as we did." Beca said.

"Fair point. So are you & the Bellas excited about Worlds coming up?" Jesse asked.

"They all are. I'm even buying a plane ticket for Aubrey & Chloe so they can come cheer us on in Copenhagen." Beca said.

"I'm sure they wouldn't miss it for the world." Jesse said.

* * *

Later the two arrived back at the Bella House.

"Thanks for tonight, Jesse." Beca said.

"Of course. I'll text you later." Jesse said.

"Bye." Beca said as Jesse drove off.

As Beca entered the house, she noticed the other Bellas having a pillow fight in the living room.

"What am I looking at?" Beca asked.

"We're pillow fighting." Amy said excited.

"You know this sets women back, like, 30 years." Beca said.

"We're just relieving some stress." Stacie said.

"This was on the porch." Beca said showing the other Bellas an envelope bringing their pillow fight to a halt.

"Looks like we've been invited to some party." Stacie said.

"To sing?" Kelly asked.

"Finally!" Emily said excited.

"Well, there's just an address and a password." Stacie said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you guessed it; next chapter will be the riff-off.


	6. Chapter 6

As the Bellas approached a house, they knock on the door.

"Password?" A man from inside said.

"Cheese balls." Beca said as the door opened.

"Bellas, welcome. I'm so glad you could make it. I am David Cross and I happen to be a big acapella fan." He said.

"Are we early?" Stacie asked.

"No, actually you're rather late. Follow me this way." David said leading the Bellas to the basement where four other groups already showed up.

"Jesse. All the Trebles are here?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. I have a feeling what this could be all about, but we'll just wait and see." Jesse said.

"Welcome, everyone to the riff-off!" David said as all the groups cheered.

"Competing in this riff-off we have The Treblemakers...we have The Barden Bellas...we have The Tone Hangers..."

"Sorbet, Sorbet, Sorbet, Sorbet, and a cherry on top." The Tone Hangers sang.

"Next we have the pride of Wisconsin, The Green Bay Packers...and finally we have 6-time German ICCA champions, Das Sound Machine!" David said as all the groups were introduced.

"DSM ja, DSM ja, DSM ja!" Das Sound Machine chanted.

"THAT'S Das Sound Machine?" Stacie asked.

"They don't look THAT intimidating." Beca said.

"Okay, the rules are, I show you a category and when I point to you, you have to sing a song that fits the category. And make sure you match the beat while doing so. You make a mistake...YOU GONE! Oh, and I did not mention the grand prize? A $42,000 gift card to Dave & Buster's!" David said.

As the groups cheered at the grand prize, "Oh, my god, I love that place. We got to win this!" Kelly said.

"Alright, let's check out the first category...Songs About Butts." David said.

"Oh, anything on the radio basically." Beca points out to the other Bellas.

Das Sound Machine was up first with "The Thong Song."

The Tone Hangers were up next with "Shake Your Booty."

The Bellas were up next with "Low."

The Green Bay Packers were up next with "Bootylicious."

But the round ends when Benji in The Treblemakers improvises during "Baby Got Back."

"Okay, STOP! What the heck was that?" David asked.

"I just caught a glimpse of an angel." Benji said.

"Well, that's nice and all but that won't help you here. Treblemakers...YOU GONE!" David said banging his gong. "Alright, let's see the next category...Country Love" He said.

The Tone Hangers were up first with "Live Like We're Dying."

The Bellas were up next with "Before He Cheats."

The round ends when The Green Bay Packers drew a blank as to what song to use.

"Couldn't come up with anything?" David asked.

"Sorry, sir. I spaced. I had my mind set on those 42 G's and D & B's." Clay Matthews said.

"I'm afraid you just kissed that goodbye. Green Bay Packers...YOU GONE!" David said banging his gong. "Alright let's see the next category...I Dated John Mayer" He said.

Das Sound Machine was up first with "A Thousand Miles."

The Bellas were up next with "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together."

The round ends with The Tone Hangers singing "What's Love Got to Do With It."

"Okay, STOP! Explain yourself, sir. 'Cause it sounds like you're implying that John Mayer & Tina Turner are..." David said.

"Oh, yeah." Bumper said prompting booing from the other groups. "Come on, I'm telling the truth." He yelled.

"I don't know if I believe him. Tone Hangers...YOU GONE!" David said banging his gong. "Alright, let's see the final category...90's Hip-Hop Jams." He said.

Das Sound was up first with "This is How We Do It."

The Bellas were up next with "Doo Wop (That Thing)."

Back to Das Sound Machine with "Poison."

Back to the Bellas with "Here We Go Yo (I forget if that's the name of the song)."

Back to Das Sound Machine with "Insane is the Membrane."

The round ends when a nervous Emily chimes in with her original song.

"What 90's hip-hop jam is that?" David asked.

"More like a 21st century jam. I wrote it." Emily said.

"You're saying it's an original?" David asked.

"Yes, it's in an original." Emily said nervously prompting a few of the other groups to boo her.

"Das Sound Machine is the winner!" David said as DSM cheered.

"Hey, did you really write that?" Beca asked.

"You shouldn't have done that, Emily. Now DSM thinks they have the drop on us." Stacie said.

"I'm sorry. I panicked. I understand if you want me to crawl under a hole and die." Emily said.

"Hey, we don't want..." Beca said to Emily before turning to Stacie. "HEY! We don't want that." She said to Stacie.

"Hey, Beca. Let's go meet the Packers." Jesse said as she followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as you noticed there won't be any bits with Beca & Komissar for this story. Before you say anything, yes I did change the riff-off password. The one I used was inspired by an episode of an old cartoon I watched. Next chapter will be Regionals. Also, earlier I said I do have a plan for Aubrey to be in a chapter. That chapter will be coming up later.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Beca & Chloe met for lunch yet again.

"So I hear regionals are tomorrow. You excited?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. We got a good set lined up and I think we got a good shot." Beca said.

"Well, if anyone can think up a good set, it's you." Chloe said.

"I owe it all to my mixes and to all the Bellas believing in me." Beca said.

"We never stopped believing in you." Chloe said.

"Those words...you just gave me an idea. An good possible contender for a set when we go to the finals." Beca said.

"Why not use it right now?" Chloe said.

"The set is already in place and we already worked hard on the choreography we've got. I don't think it'd be fair to change the set last minute." Beca said.

"That makes one of us." Chloe said.

"Okay, one time that happened and one we shall never speak of again." Beca said.

"Yeah. Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up." Chloe said.

"It's cool. Hey, guess what, I ordered our plane tickets to Copenhagen for Worlds. And I made sure to order some for you & Aubrey." Beca said.

"I knew it! You got those for us so we can come cheer you on at Worlds." Chloe said.

"Exactly. I don't have the tickets with me right now, but you'll have them soon." Beca said.

"Great. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Chloe said.

* * *

The next day, regionals had arrived.

"Welcome, folks to the ICCA Southeastern Regionals. I'm John Smith and with me is my co-host Gail Abernathy-McKadden." He said.

"Well, here we go again, John. Another year of some exciting acapella competition." Gail said.

"Up first we've got the Sockapellas. Only once in the last 10 years have they made it past this round of the competition. Maybe they'll make it through again." John said.

"Well, we'll just have to see how it goes." Gail said.

Meanwhile, The Sockapellas are performing their rendition of "The Longest Time."

_"The Sockapellas, everyone." The announcer said as the audience applauded. "And now up next, The Barden University Treblemakers!"_

"Alright, the Treblemakers are making their way to the stage. Let's see how this turns out." John said.

The Treblemakers begin their rendition of "Lollipop" (same song used early on in the actual movie).

_"The Treblemakers, everyone." The announcer said as the audience applauded. "And now up next, three time national champions, The Barden Bellas!"_

"Well, here we go again. The Barden Bellas are vying for a fourth consecutive national title." John said.

"The big question is will they make it?" Gail asked.

"There's only one way to know." John said.

The Bellas perform the same set as the Kennedy Center Performance in the actual movie. The differences are America the Beautiful is left out and Amy does not come down from the ceiling this time.

"Well, looks like the Bellas have done it again." Gail said.

"Yep. Well let's hope the judges agree." John said.

_"In 3rd Place...The Treblemakers!"_

_"In 2nd Place and advancing to this year's semi-finals...The Sockapellas!"_

_"And the winner of this year's Southeastern Regionals...The Barden Bellas!"_

"Well, the Bellas are moving on. In just over a month, we'll know if they get a chance at their victory lap." John said.

"I don't doubt they will, John." Gail said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, Aubrey's scene will be in the next chapter. So keep a heads up for that.


	8. Chapter 8

One week later, Beca drove to Aubrey's house to pay her a visit. Once she arrived, she rang the doorbell and Aubrey answered.

"Beca! What a surprise to see you. Come on in." Aubrey said as Beca did so.

"Nice place you got here." Beca said.

"Thanks. After graduation I started my own retreat out in the woods. Business went so well, I was able to afford this house." Aubrey said.

"You ought to show me & the rest of the Bellas where this retreat is sometime." Beca said.

"Gladly." Aubrey said.

"Anyway, I came by because I have something for you." Beca said.

"Really? What is it?" Aubrey asked.

"It's an invitation to come cheer the Bellas on at Worlds in Copenhagen this June." Beca said as she gave Aubrey a plane ticket.

"Wow. You ordered this plane ticket for me?" Aubrey said.

"Yep. I even got one for Chloe too. I'm going to see her later today for lunch, so she'll have her ticket then." Beca said.

"Well, I can't exactly speak for her. But I wouldn't miss it for the world." Aubrey said.

"I figured as much. Anyway, we'll be sure to check out your retreat sometime. But for now, I should get going. I'm meeting Chloe for lunch and we've got the semi-finals to prepare for. See you later." Beca said

"Thanks for coming by. I'll see you at Worlds." Aubrey said as Beca said goodbye before getting back to her car.

* * *

Later that same day, Beca met up with Chloe for lunch yet again.

"So, congrats on winning regionals." Chloe said.

"Thanks. Oh, before I forget, I have something for you." Beca said.

"Really? What is it?" Chloe asked as Beca reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope.

"As promised, here it is." Beca said handing Chloe the envelope.

Chloe opened it and inside was..."A plane ticket to Copenhagen?" Chloe asked.

"Yep. As I mentioned before, I bought it for you so you can come cheer us on at Worlds this June." Beca said.

"I will be there." Chloe said.

"Great. I went to visit Aubrey today and gave her a plane ticket as well. She plans on coming too." Beca said.

"It'll be great to see her too. We don't see each other in person much these days." Chloe said.

"Yeah. Well, we've got the semi-finals in two weeks and I already got the set planned for that." Beca said.

"I don't doubt it. When it comes to your mixes, I'm always impressed." Chloe said as Beca smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone getting tired of these Beca & Chloe lunch meets? Well, if you are then rest assured, these are not an every chapter thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that there has been no drama or conflict so far. Well, to be totally honest, I couldn't think of any for this story. But hopefully the ending of this chapter will be close enough.

A few weeks later, the Bellas were backstage at semi-finals.

"Hello again, and welcome to the semi-finals. I'm John Smith and with me is Gail Abernathy-McKadden." He said.

"Well, John, we might be in for an interesting show tonight. And this'll tell us if the Bellas get their shot at their victory lap." Gail said.

"First taking the stage are the Footnotes. They were here 3 years ago but were disqualified for having someone in high school on their team." John said.

"Since then, said person graduated high school and is now officially a college freshman. So rest assured, they'll be no cheaters this time." Gail said.

The Footnotes are performing their rendition of Mario's "Just a Friend."

_"The Footnotes, everyone." The announcer said as the audience applauded. "And now up next, The Sockapellas!"_

"Well, The Sockapellas have made it to this round again. But they've never once been to Lincoln Center. Will their luck change this year?" John said.

"I don't know, John. Maybe it could, but only time will tell." Gail said.

The Sockapellas performing their rendition of Foreigner's "Cold as Ice."

_"The Sockapellas, everyone." The announcer said as the audience applauded. "And now up next, three time national champions, The Barden Bellas!"_

"Well, here we go again. The Bellas take the stage once again as they hope to make it back to Lincoln Center yet again." John said.

The Bellas perform the exact same song used in the Convention Performance from the actual movie. Only this time there's no props and it doesn't abruptly end with CR's head catching fire.

"And as always, The Barden Bellas do not disappoint." John said.

"Seems like only yesterday when they were stuck doing that same tired boring routine everytime. They've evolved so much over the past few years." Gail said.

_"In 3rd Place...The Sockapellas!"_

_"In 2nd Place and advancing to this year's finals at Lincoln Center...The Footnotes!"_

_"And the winner of this year's semi-finals...The Barden Bellas!"_

"And the Bellas have done it again. They are off to Lincoln Center to compete for their fourth consecutive national title." John said.

"They've got a tough fight ahead of them this year, John. We'll find out then if they come out on top." Gail said.

* * *

Later the Bellas entered their bus with their trophy. When everyone was accounted for, Amy started the bus and drove back to Barden.

"We did it, guys. One more win and we get our victory lap." Beca said.

"We're so close, I'm already getting butterflies in my stomach." Stacie said.

"Well, don't be nervous. We have all of Spring Break to relax." Beca said.

"Yeah. I'm ready for a breather." Stacie said.

While Amy was driving, she came to a red light and reached for a drink of water. When the light turned green, she kept going but started to feel sleepy.

"Uh, Amy. You got to stay awake" Beca said.

"I know, I'm just tired" Amy said half asleep.

"You want me to drive?" CR asked.

"Nonsense, I'm perfectly capable of driving." Amy said still half asleep.

As she still continued to drive, she started to wake up when she heard someone honking the horn.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Amy yelled at the car next to her unaware that a truck was crossing at an upcoming intersection.

"AMY, LOOK OUT!" Beca yelled noticing the truck.

Amy screamed as she tried to hit the brakes, but she was too late as she crashed into the truck. When the crash happened, Amy was severely hurt, but everyone else was unharmed. While the other Bellas had a chance to duck and cover the second before the crash happened, they were too afraid to look at the wreckage. Beca just stood there with a worried look on her face before turning around to check on the other frightened Bellas.

"Is everyone alright?" Beca asked, but the other Bellas were too scared to even answer.

After getting no response, Beca picked up her phone to dial 911. An ambulance and the police arrived within 30 minutes of the call. While the ambulance rushed Amy to the hospital, the police talked to Beca & the truck driver and ask what happened. Afterwards the police had agreed to drive the other Bellas back to campus. They would visit Amy in the hospital first thing the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after seeing this one comment on FF.net, I do realize Beca & Chloe's lunch meets are starting to become more filler than anything. But don't be deceived, there will be one more of those left in this story and that's it. It will follow-up with what Chloe said to Beca in "The Intervention." However, this will not be in the next chapter. The next chapter will focus on the aftermath of the crash.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning back at the Bella house, all the Bellas woke up after a rough night.

"Morning, Bellas." Beca said as she sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast. The rest of the Bellas were still shaken over what happened the previous day.

"Did any of you sleep well last night?" Stacie asked and they all shook their heads.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened to Amy." CR said.

"Me neither. This is bad, guys. Really bad." Emily said.

"After breakfast we're heading to the hospital to visit Amy. I already called Aubrey & Chloe. They'll meet us there." Beca said.

Just then the Bellas received a group text from Amy. It read "I have good news and bad news: Good news is that I'm not dead. Bad news is you may have to go to Lincoln Center without me."

"I was seriously hoping it wouldn't come to that." Flo said worried.

"You and me both. But let's buck up and head over to the hospital." Stacie said.

* * *

About an hour later, all the Bellas arrived at the hospital and found Amy's room.

"Hey, guys." Amy said feeling happy to see the Bellas.

"How you feeling?" Beca asked concerned.

"I've never felt so sore in my life." Amy said bummed.

"I'm sorry." Beca said.

"Did you mean what you said in that text? That we'll have to go to the finals without you?" Stacie asked.

"Right now I'm afraid it's so." Amy said.

"Well, that's too bad." Emily said.

"Yeah, I know. But I'll try to heal up in time for Worlds." Amy said.

"We'll all pray for that." Beca said.

"So how did this happen?" Aubrey asked.

"Yesterday we were driving back to campus after the competition. Amy was half asleep until some guy honked his horn. She mouthed off at the driver not noticing she was about to crash into a truck." CR recapped.

"Did one of you offer to take the wheel?" Chloe asked.

"I did. But Amy said she was perfectly capable of driving." CR recapped.

"Well, I do get that. But if Chloe & I were driving together and I fell asleep at the wheel, she'd always offer to drive for me." Aubrey said.

"To be fair, I don't remember you EVER falling asleep at the wheel." Chloe said.

"Okay, let's get back on topic here." Stacie said.

"Sorry." Aubrey & Chloe said.

"I feel so sorry this crash had to ruin your Spring Break." Beca said.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I guess I know now." Amy said.

"I'll probably start thinking about how to rearrange the choreography for the finals now that you won't be joining us." Beca said.

"Whatever happens, I'm hoping you all go out there and earn that victory lap." Amy said as the Bellas cheered.

"Feel better, Amy. We'll be in touch." Beca said as the Bellas left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crash originally wasn't supposed to be part of this story, it was added in as a last minute thing. Next chapter will be the last lunch meet with Beca & Chloe for this story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally going to do this, but I have to assure you all that I don't fall off the wagon regarding my personal rules.

During Spring Break, Beca & Chloe are once again meeting for lunch. They're both still worried about Amy's condition.

"Any news about Amy lately?" Chloe asked.

"Not since last weekend. Odds are she'll be in that hospital for quite a while now." Beca said.

"I feel so sorry for her having to go through this." Chloe said.

"Me too. I'm just glad the rest of the Bellas didn't get hurt." Beca said.

"Beca, there's something I wanted to ask you for a while now?" Chloe asked.

"Is this what I think it's going to be?" Beca asked.

"Remember when I said 3 years ago I met someone I truly love and didn't want to be apart from her?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, you were referring to me weren't you?" Beca asked.

"Yes. But I wanted to assure you of something...I want you and I to be best friends for life." Chloe said.

"Chloe...I don't know what to say. But if anything, I want you to be my best friend too." Beca said as Chloe smiled.

"I hope no matter what happens we never grow apart." Chloe said.

"We won't. It's like I said back then, we'll always be in touch." Beca said.

"I enjoy meeting you for lunch every week." Chloe said.

"You too. But just think, I'm graduating in a few months and I have no idea what'll happen afterwards." Beca said.

"You'll figure it out. I know you will." Chloe said.

* * *

One week later at Bellas rehearsal.

"Alright, guys, Back to rehearsals again." Beca said.

"I know you guys are still worried about Amy and we are too, but we have to forge on and prepare for the finals." Stacie said.

"So I spent all break working on the mix for not just the finals, but for Worlds as well." Beca said.

"Since Amy won't be joining us, someone needs to take her solo." Stacie said.

"I'll do it." Emily said.

"Alright, Emily. We'll go over your solo later." Stacie said as Beca received another text from Amy.

"Oh, guys, I got another update from Amy. It reads 'Doctor just confirmed I won't be discharged for 2 more weeks at least.'" Beca said.

"We can go visit her later, but right now let's start preparing for Lincoln Center." Stacie said.

In a montage, the Bellas are re-learning the choreography now that Amy is forced to sit out. After 2 hours of rehearsal, they all left.

"Alright, guys. We'll work on it again next week." Beca said.

"Do you think we still got a good shot?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah. No matter what happens, we're going to give it our all next month." Beca said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you wanted a follow-up on what Chloe said in "The Intervention?" YOU GOT IT! Now if I mislead you in that story, I apologize. Next chapter the Bellas visit Amy once more before heading to Lincoln Center.


	12. Chapter 12

On the day before the finals, the Bellas went to the hospital to pay Amy one last visit before heading for the airport.

"Hey, Amy." Beca said.

"Hey, guys." Amy said.

"We just wanted to come by before we head off to Lincoln Center." Stacie said.

"How nice. The doctors told me I should be discharged within a few days. So that's good news." Amy said.

"Going to the finals just won't be the same without you, girl." CR said.

"I know. I'll miss being on that stage with you guys." Amy said bummed.

"So what happens after you get discharged?" Emily asked.

"I'll be in a wheelchair for a while and I'll have to attend physical therapy three times a week. If all goes according to plan, I should back on my feet in time for Worlds." Amy said.

"Well, we're all hoping for that. But for now, we should probably get going. Our flight leaves in a few hours." Beca said as they all said goodbye.

"Good luck my aca-awesome friends." Amy said.

* * *

The next day at Lincoln Center, the finals have started.

"Welcome to Lincoln Center for the 2015 ICCA Finals. I'm John Smith with Gail Abernathy-McKadden." He said.

"As you all know three time ICCA Champions The Barden Bellas are vying for their fourth consecutive national championship tonight." Gail said.

"Big question is: Can they pull it off?" John asked.

"I don't know, John. We've got a lot of great teams performing tonight. It'll be one tough competition." Gail said.

In a montage, we see all the other competing groups performing on the stage. About 30 minutes in, it was time for the Bellas to take the stage.

"Alright, awesome nerds. This is it; we've been here 3 times already, are we getting our victory lap tonight?" Beca asked as half of the Bellas cheered.

"Come on, get a bit more excited than that." Stacie said only to soon realize why half of the Bellas weren't motivated.

"Guys, I know you're bummed because we had to leave Amy behind. But she'll be out of that hospital soon, okay?" Beca said.

"But for now, we need to buck up and focus on the set." Stacie said.

"HANDS IN!" Beca said as they all do so.

"ONE...TWO...(singing) Ah..." The Bellas exclaimed.

_"And now three time ICCA Chmapions, The Barden Bellas!" The announcer said as the Bellas take the stage._

"Well, here we go. The Barden Bellas are back hoping a fourth consecutive national title." John said.

"According to my notes, John, one of them had to sit out due to injury. Let's just hope that doesn't make an impact on things." Gail said.

"There's only one way to know." John said.

As Beca played a G on the pitch pipe, the Bellas performed a mash-up of Don't Stop Believing & Any Way You Want It.

Afterwards, the remaining groups took the stage before the awards ceremony.

_"In 3rd Place...The Hullaballoos"_

_"In 2nd Place...The Footnotes"_

_And now your 2015 ICCA Champions...The Barden Bellas!"_

The Bellas went onto the stage to grab their trophy.

"And they did it, John. The Bellas are now four time national championships." Gail said.

"Yep. They got their victory lap. And in a couple months, we'll be following the Bellas to Copenhagen for Worlds." John said.

"We did it!" Beca said

"Yeah, we did!" CR said.

"We may have gotten our victory lap, but we're not done yet." Stacie yet.

"That's right. We got Worlds coming up in 2 months. But for now, I want to get back before Amy gets discharged." Beca said as the Bellas agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they did it! I haven't decided if Worlds will be in the next chapter or in a later one, but I do know that Amy will get discharged from the hospital in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Not long after the Bellas returned from Lincoln Center, they went back to the hospital because they were told Amy would get discharged that same day.

"Hey, what's up my aca-awesome friends?" Amy asked happy to see the Bellas.

"Well, since you get to leave today, we're getting you back to the Bella House." Beca said.

"Thank god. I miss being in that house with all of you." Amy said.

"And we missed you at Lincoln Center. We won by the way." Beca said.

"So, we did it! We got our victory lap." Amy said.

"Yep. We are now four time ICCA Champions." Beca said.

"And now we've got Worlds in two months." Amy said.

"Yep. But the most important thing right now is you take it easy and make sure you're attending your physical therapy. I've already talked with Aubrey & Chloe. They'll be happy to drive you to your appointments." Beca said.

"But in the meantime, we need to figure out how we're going to get Amy caught up when she's out of a wheelchair." Stacie said.

"Stacie's got a point. Who knows how long that'll take." Flo said.

"Well, I don't want her to miss Worlds too." Emily said.

"She won't! Regardless of whether she's completely healed in time or not, we're not letting her miss Worlds." Beca said.

"Good. It was bad enough I had to miss the finals this year, but when else would I get the chance to go to Copenhagen." Amy said.

"Right?!" CR said.

"When we get back, we'll take a couple days to relax. And then we'll start prepping for Worlds." Beca said.

"Speaking of which, Beca I have an idea I'd like to pitch for Worlds." Emily said.

"Tell me all about it when we get back, okay?" Beca said as Emily nodded.

At that moment, the doctor came in with a wheelchair, placed Amy inside and wheeled her out. While Amy was being wheeled out, Beca got in her car and waited for Amy by the hospital's main entrance. When Amy arrived, Beca helped her into the car, placed her wheelchair in the backseat, then drove back to campus.

* * *

Four days later, the Bellas were back to rehearsals.

"Okay, guys. This isn't something we wanted to do, but with finals coming up, and Amy still recovering, we have to cut down our rehearsal time for Worlds." Beca said.

"I know you all will spend your downtime studying for your finals, but we expect you'll also practice the choreography on your own." Stacie said.

"Before we begin, Emily, you said you had idea for our set?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. It's an original song of mine. It's a bit choppy right now, but it could use a good remix." Emily said as Beca looks at Emily's lyrics.

"Not bad. Since you said mix, that's something I could help you out with." Beca said.

"Great." Emily said.

At that point, we see a montage of Beca & Emily remixing Emily's song to not only complete the lyrics, but to make it part of the World's set.

"OH EM ACA-GEE This sounds perfect!" Emily said happily.

"Glad I was able to help." Beca said.

"So what do you think? Can we use it for our set?" Emily asked.

"Absolutely!" Beca said.

* * *

A few weeks later, graduation day had arrived. All the seniors received their caps and gowns and we're preparing to take a photo.

"Alright, we ready to pose for the photo? Beca asked.

"Not yet." Amy said.

"Well, hurry up or we're taking the photo without you." Stacie said.

"I'm not ready because I wanted you to see something first." Amy said.

"Well, make it quick, girl." CR said.

At that point Amy stepped out of her wheelchair and began walking for the first time in two months. As she stepped out, the Bellas each gave surprised gasps.

"It's a miracle!" Beca said.

"I can't believe it!" Stacie said.

"I had faith in you, girl!" CR said.

"Me too." Flo said.

"Looks like all the physical therapy paid off." Amy said.

"I'll say. Come on, let's go outside and take that photo." Stacie said as the Bellas followed her outside.

As all the Bellas assembled on the porch, they were waiting for Amy to join them while Kelly & Emily were preparing to take the photo.

"We're taking the photo with or without you." Beca said as Amy hurried to step into the photo.

"1! 2! 3! Bellas for life!" The graduating Bellas yelled as Kelly & Emily took the photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Amy is all healed now. Next chapter the Bellas are off to Copenhagen for Worlds.


	14. Chapter 14

Now the Bellas have arrived at Copenhagen for Worlds.

As the Bellas arrived at the ampitheater, they signed in and then headed for sound check.

At that point, we see a montage of many of the other performing groups singing "Any Way You Want It."

After the montage, the Bellas were backstage moments away from going onstage.

"Alright, awesome nerds. We've come so far and now we've made it to Worlds." Beca said.

"It's been one heck of a ride the whole way." Stacie said.

"My only concern is that nothing goes wrong tonight. I mean, it's been just about a week since Amy's been out of that chair." Emily said.

"Relax, Emily. I got the choreography down and I assure you I will not fall flat on my face tonight." Amy said as the Bellas gave a sigh of relief.

"As I said way back when, compared to earning our victory lap, winning tonight will be the icing on the cake." Beca said as the Bellas agreed.

"Before I forget, I wanted to thank Aubrey & Chloe for helping me with my physical therapy and I wanted to thank you all for being there for me when I was in that hospital." Amy said.

"You're one of us, Amy. We'll always be there for you even after we graduate." Stacie said.

"Alright, guys. We're on after Das Sound Machine." Beca said.

At that point, Das Sound Machine took the stage with their set.

After their set, the Bellas are about to take the stage.

"Alright, this is it. Once again..." Beca said.

"Most importantly..." Stacie said.

"And for the final time..." Beca said.

"HANDS IN!" Stacie said as they did so.

"ONE...TWO...(singing) Ah..." The Bellas exclaimed.

At that point the Bellas took the stage with the exact same set used in the actual movie. And of course older generations of Bellas appeared halfway which did include Aubrey & Chloe.

After they finished, the audience kept chanting "BELLAS...BELLAS...BELLAS..." as they stood proudly up on that stage.

* * *

A few days later after the Bellas won Worlds, they met back at the Bella House as they shared a bottle of sparkling cider to celebrate their win.

"We did it, Bellas!" Beca said.

"What a way to cap off our senior year." Stacie said.

"Chloe & I are very proud of you all." Aubrey said.

"Especially since this is something we can all look back on for many years to come." Chloe said.

"I don't know about you, Kelly, but I'm looking forward to my next three years here at Barden." Emily said.

"Ditto!" Kelly said.

"Kelly, if I know you like I think I do, you & Emily will make wonderful leaders for the next three years. Go get 'em, cousin." Chloe said as Kelly gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Chloe. You're the best cousin ever." Kelly said.

"I know. So are you." Chloe said

"So, what's next for the rest of us?" Beca asked.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I plan to continue my business at the Lodge of Fallen Leaves. You all should check it out sometime." Aubrey said.

"It's really great. Maybe we can all go there for a summer camping trip." Chloe suggested as the Bellas agreed on the idea.

"And as for me, I got a job offer in New York City. I know I had my heart set on going to L.A., but who knows, maybe this'll be great for me too." Beca said.

"And if it does, what would you say to you & I getting an apartment in the city?" Chloe asked.

"I think that'd be great." Beca said.

"We're going to miss you all." Kelly said.

"But promise us one thing...come visit us on campus sometime." Emily said.

"Of course we will." Beca said.

"Yeah. You're a Bella for life. Nothing will change that." Chloe said.

"Here are the keys to the house. Good luck on recruiting for the next three years." Stacie said handing Kelly & Emily the keys.

"And if you need to reach us for any reason, don't hesistate to call or text." Beca said.

"You ready for this, Emily?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's do this!" Emily said.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I decided not to include the commentators for Worlds. Also, if you're wondering if I will follow this up with another retelling of the third movie. The answer to that question is NO! I already have a re-telling of the third movie featuring my male OC. If you want to see it, read The Military Connection.


End file.
